


Ours is Just a Little Sorrow

by findingbigdump



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, I wrote this back in good ole 2015, Introspection, One Shot, a little look inside Haise's mind, chapter 9 and 10 continuation, i'm pretty sure i posted this somewhere else too, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingbigdump/pseuds/findingbigdump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haise struggles to remember</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours is Just a Little Sorrow

      He swears he’s been here before.  _ Maybe if you accepted me you’d know. _

      He can hear his children, the Quinx squad, scrabbling behind him as they attempt to pronounce the cafe’s name. In a way, he feels that their presence is disturbing something holy, something precious to who he was. As they enter, he breathes in deeply. A wave of nostalgia hits his chest like a speeding eighteen-wheeler. Heart beating fast, he tells Shirazu and Mutsuki that his “nose kagune” brought him here.  _ When really, it was me… _  They point out the man at the counter, and when he and the man make eye contact, he flinches at his unnerving stare. He looks like he’s seen a ghost. Just then, a woman appears from the back, chastising the man for not greeting them. Haise’s grey eyes widen, taking her in.  _ She’s changed, hasn’t she?  _ Her voice trails off when she sees him, the somber glow of tears well at the corners of her eyes. With a blink of his eyes, her face is back to the cheerful mask it was before. 

       When she asks for their orders, he ungracefully blurts his out, embarrassing himself. He toys with his collar, hoping he didn’t make a complete fool out of himself. She smiled gently, and wrote down his order. He searches her eyes as she takes the others’ orders, seeing the same sorrow darken behind the mask. She leaves, and he is left wondering what she meant to him before.

       Outside the coffee shop, he is still stuck in a daze. He is left with his thoughts as he lays on his bed, a name struggling to leave his lips.

       _Touka._

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year so go easy on me :'3
> 
> Also I promise I'll have some of my more recent works posted soon!


End file.
